A Simple Camping Trip Gone Awry
by Thaiis
Summary: Maddie and Danny leave on a campinghiking trip for more motherson bonding. But what happens when weird things happen and they get attacked by ghosts? And will everything be normal when they return? No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman.

Hello. :3 This is my first fanfic in forever so it probably won't be very good. Sorry 'bout that. Criticism and flaming are welcome.

It's winter and yet I feel like writing something summer-ish. Wow. O.o

Chapter 1

Maddie prepared herself into a battle stance, readying herself to fight the ghost who had appeared before her. She had been hoping she would be able to spend some family bonding time with Danny after being occupied with ghost-hunting. They had left to go camping, and it was currently the fourth day. Of course, the ghosts wouldn't just cease their attacks just because she wanted a break, would they? Every once in a while, ranging anywhere between two seconds and a few hours they had been bombarded by attacks. Like how the two were being attacked this very moment.

And so, Maddie aimed her Fenton Bazooka at the aforementioned specter. Casting a glance at her son, she whispered, "Danny, get behind me. Even if you're afraid, don't leave my side. This guy might have friends lurking around somewhere, and I don't want you to get hurt."

As she turned back to the ghost, Danny rolled his eyes. _Afraid? Heh. If only she knew._

Calculatingly examining the ghost's movements, Danny debated between disobeying his mother's orders and going ghost and letting her take care of it. He decided on the latter.

It was a generic green ghost bear. It growled menacingly, twitching its claws. He'd fought others like this more times than he could count. And if he recalled correctly, many of those battles were on another "trip" he had taken with his mother. But thankfully, it was alone, and the fruit loop mayor was far, far away at the moment. Hopefully. Maddie could take this.

The bear stood still for a moment, and then it charged. Maddie saw it coming and grabbed Danny, pivoting out of the way. She fired a volley of shots, until it started to clamber around confusedly, crashed into a tree, and ran away. Sighing, she put away her bazooka.

Danny ran up to her and faked an awe-inspired grin. "Mom! That was so…so…er...awesome Yeah, awesome!"

"Oh, Danny, that's so sweet," she said, embracing him. "Now, if you see any more ghosts, don't hesitate to tell me. Then I could show you more of our inventions! Maybe I'll even let you use some of them!"

"Yeah, great! Thanks mom!" _Or you could end up shooting me with them instead_, he muttered to himself darkly.

"What was that?"

"N-n-nothing. We should hurry on. The path goes this way, right?"

"Right." Pointing to a map, she continued, "Let's see…it goes this way, over a little stream there, and then it splits over there…hmm…I guess we'll pick which way to go once we get to that point. Fenton Jerky?"

"No thanks."

They progressed similarly for about another hour, occasionally running into puny little gopher or squirrel ghosts that Maddie squished with her "Fenton Anti-Creep Boots." Until they came upon their little predicament.

"Oh man, you have _got_ to be_kidding_ me!"

And behold, a gigantic pile of rocks and trees lay before the two, blocking their way forwards.

"What happened here? This doesn't look natural. It's like someone intentionally put these rocks here to stop us. Probably more of those ghosts playing a trick on us."

Danny stared at the pile, thinking pensively. _She's right. This isn't normal. Someone did this on purpose. Not many people come here this time of year. It's almost like…like someone knew we would be coming here and wanted to stop us. But why? This makes no sense._

"Danny? DANNY!"

He snapped out of his thought. "H-huh? Wh-what? Mom?"

"What are you doing? Come on! It's not like a little gopher ghost will pop out and attack you if you stare hard enough at that pile. Let's go!"

"O-oh. Yeah. So what do we do?"

"Why don't we go around it? It'll probably be dangerous if those rocks get moved and fall on us."

Danny froze. _That's it! We're on a trip alone, just me and mom! It's probably another one of Vlad's plots to marry mom and take me as his son. If we try to go around this thing, we'll run into a trap. He must have spied on us and planned all of this the moment mom thought of going camping!_

"Danny?"

"I want to try climbing this. Going all the way around will take too long, especially if we end up running into a dead end. It doesn't look that dangerous anyway."

"What? But, Danny! Wait!"

But it was too late Danny had already started ascending.

"See? It's all good. Nothing to worr– Oh no."

A few feet in front of Danny was another ghost bear. Or the same one from before. All bears looked the same to him. But regardless, he was in trouble. His mother stood below him, so going ghost right there was not an option. His mother would _kill_ him if he turned into Danny Phantom. If he tried attacking the bear in his human form, which would be incredibly stupid of him, he'd be ripped to shreds. If Maddie attacked it with one of her weapons, the bear would land on him, and he would fall to his death, or she'd zap him instead of the bear.

Danny wracked his brains, desperately thinking of what he could do. No use. He was trapped.

"_Danny!_"

Yay. Cliffies.:3

So how is it? Good? Okay? Terrible? Should I be pushed off a cliff for writing this abomination? It'd be nice if you left a review. Feel free to correct me if something seems wrong. Constructive criticism –– improvements –– hopefully less 3.5/6s on my essays. X.x


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't even want to think of how stupid and horrible the plot would be if I owned DP.

Haha. Remember how I said I hoped I'd get less 3.5/6s on my essays? Guess what? I got a 2.5. Oh the joy I feel.

I forgot to mention that this takes place before Phantom Planet. But I'm guessing you figured that out already.

Anyways, onwards with the ficcy!

––––––––––––––––––––––––

_A few feet in front of Danny was another ghost bear. Or the same one from before. All bears looked the same to him. But regardless, he was in trouble. His mother stood below him, so going ghost right there was not an option. His mother would kill him if he turned into Danny Phantom. If he tried attacking the bear in his human form, which would be incredibly stupid of him, he'd be ripped to shreds. If Maddie attacked it with one of her weapons, the bear would land on him, and he would fall to his death, or she'd zap him instead of the bear. _

_Danny wracked his brains, desperately thinking of what he could do. No use. He was trapped._

"_Danny!"_

Chapter 2

_This is NOT good_, Danny thought to himself. _Come on you stupid brain! Work! Work!…I have about another two seconds left until either this thing kills me or I fall and go _splat_!…Wait a sec…_ He gasped. _That's it!_

His mouth widened into a slightly crazy smirk. He bent his knees and…

"_Danny!_ What are doing? You're going to-"

_This might be stupid and reckless, but hey! If it works, it works and no one can complain about it._

"Mom! Heads up!"

…jumped.

Maddie's eyes widened in alarm. And then, amazingly, she took out a blobby substance faintly reminiscent of ectoplasm out of her jumpsuit that inflated into a large green cushion larger than Jack. Danny landed on it safely. Whew.

He stared at the cushion, shaking his head. Sometimes he just couldn't understand his parents.

…_Seriously, how does she not have a phone in there!?_

And then a great pressure fell upon him and he felt an insanely strong killing intent heading in his direction. He tensed, seeing the sky darken and turn into a haze of dark red and black. Angry, looming clouds swallowed up the sun. Gulping nervously, Danny forced himself to slowly turn his head. What he saw was an ominous figure taller than mountains with the most deadly and frightening eyes he had ever seen. It was…GASP. His mother. _Run for it!_

"_You could have gotten yourself killed!!" _Maddie shrieked.

Danny covered his ears and cowered in fear behind a tree, whimpering. _Wow. I thought she was scary when she attacked me in ghost mode. But, GEEZ._

He lifted up his arms to protect his head when he saw his mother raise her hand. _And here it comes…_

…

_Wait, what?_

He looked up. Maddie had pulled him into a hug and was ruffling his hair affectionately with a sad smile, tears forming in her eyes.

"I was so worried! How could you even think of doing that? Were you even thinking at all? I thought I was going to lose one of my precious children!" She pointed to her head. "Now see what you did? I already have a white hair here. Do you honestly want me to turn old and wrinkly?"

Danny laughed weakly. "Nope. Eheh. Sorry 'bout that. I really didn't mean to make you worry, but…well…maybe I wasn't thinking after all…" He hung his head.

"Oh, Danny, it's alright. Even if you should have started coming back down. I would have shot that sorry excuse for a ghost before it laid a finger on you. And besides, you know our weapons don't work on humans."

_Not counting me,_ he added bitterly.

"Well, don't worry about it. I'll shoot any other ghosts before you even know they're here," Maddie winked.

_Unless my ghost sense goes off first…what the, wait! My ghost sense! It never went off when that bear attacked me! What's going on?_ Wha–what-..._no. Don't panic. Now I'm absolutely sure of it. Vlad's has to be behind this. For some reason he doesn't want us to see something that lies past here. But what? And why isn't my ghost sense working? _

Danny grit his teeth in determination._I _am_ going to see what Vlad's hiding and I _will_ stop him. I won't _ever_ let him hurt mom, or dad, or anyone else,_ he thought grimly.

"Uh…Danny? Is something wrong?"

"Wh-wha…uh…NO! No, of course not!" He laughed shakily. "Whatever gave you that idea? Er. We'd better go. "

Maddie watched her son give another try at climbing the strange mass of debris. _Something's…off. Something about Danny is…different. But what? What could he possibly be hiding? Why would he hide anything from me? I'm his mother! I'm going to get to the bottom of this if it's the last thing I do. _With her eyes firmly set on him, she followed Danny with perseverance rivaling his own.

––––––––––––––––––––––––

A man in his forties with white hair sat in his office, resting his chin on the back of his hand. He petted his cat, cackling evilly. A large robotic ghost with flaming green hair stood across the room from him, fidgeting.

"So, Skulker. You took care of the preparations, yes?"

"Of course. You mentioned something earlier about some…parts you– "

"Yes, yes, they should be in the room to the right. Now leave me."

"Will do." Skulker eagerly phased out through the wall, rubbing his palms together in anticipation.

The fruitloop sighed and opened a drawer in his desk. He slipped out a picture of "the woman who was rightfully his" and gazed at it with adoration.

_Soon, Maddie. Soon. You and Daniel will be at my side where you belong and Jack will be long dead. I must make sure that he suffers painfully before he goes. All of the chess pieces are in motion. It's only a matter of time now._

––––––––––––––––––––––––

Jack was afraid. Very, _very_ afraid. _No! Where is it? I've searched everywhere! It can't be missing, it can't be!_ He ran frantically around the kitchen, the living room, the bedrooms, the lab, and even the Op Center. Finally, he gave up and plopped onto a chair in the kitchen. Jazz walked downstairs, wondering what all the fuss was about.

"Dad? What's wrong?"

Jack looked up with a melancholy expression on his face. "Jazz…I– I…"

"Dad?"

"_I can't find the fudge_! I've looked everywhere but can't find it! A ghost must have stolen it from me! Like that punk, Phantom! Oh, when I get my hands on him, I'll rip him apart _molecule by molecule_! "

Jazz looked at him. She shook her head, smiling at her father's antics. "Dad, don't you remember? Mom left the fudge 'you know where,' wherever that is. You were getting so paranoid about ghosts stealing your fudge," she said.

"Oh, yeah! That's right. Thanks Jazz! That reminds me. I still haven't made that Jazz action figure yet! I'll have to get to work on that. But first, the fudge!" he exclaimed, pointing his finger to the ceiling for dramatic effect.

Still shaking her head, Jazz walked back upstairs, glad that she had inherited her mother's genes.

Jack got up from his chair and darted to "you know where," oblivious of an invisible pair of eyes watching him.

––––––––––––––––––––––––

Waiii!! Chapter two done! Thank you to all of you who bothered to read this and a muffin if you reviewed and stuff! Yay, muffins! I shall try to update as soon as I can!

And now I am off to finish homework. Good night. X.x


End file.
